


HJPS! (Han Jisung Protection Squad!)

by kersenvla



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Humor, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lol thats a tag?, M/M, Polyamory, PowerPoint, Rated T for swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, changbin is also part of the hjps for two seconds, chat fic, half chat half narration, han jisung protection squad!, lapslock, latex suits, minho owns a sewing machine which jisung named jerry, the rest are so done with minchansung, they are all awkward and oblivious haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kersenvla/pseuds/kersenvla
Summary: “we already told you guys that this is for our HJPS cause.” minho said. again, apparently.“that’s really nice of you guys.” hyunjin nodded in understanding, but jisung felt a ‘but’ coming. “but… why are you guys dressed up like this? why was jisung running away from you? can’t you guys just protect him, uhh… like felix did today?”“this outfit is so that we do this anonymously.” chan explained. “because we don’t need any credit or repayment for this.”“okay! thank you!” jisung announced before he ran away again before he would explode in front of his— his what, exactly? friends? protectors? big fat crushes? all of the above? he didn’t want to think about it too hard right now. that would come later. now he just ran away from the red-suited and now also red-faced individuals, oblivious to the fact that their hearts were pounding just as quickly as his own.OR: minho and chan form the Han Jisung Protection Squad together and jisung wants to let them know how he feels about that (and them)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 31
Kudos: 86
Collections: Other Ships





	HJPS! (Han Jisung Protection Squad!)

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am BACK with another absurdistic work ahaha! jk this is actually pretty cute i think???  
> i hope this makes you guys laugh, because i had a lot of fun writing this lmao 
> 
> enjoy!!
> 
> FYI, the chatnames are:  
> chan : 🐺  
> minho : ❌leeNO❌  
> changbin : pabbin  
> hyunjin : hyunE❣️  
> jisung : ★☆★HAN★☆★  
> felix : five star michelin  
> seungmin : mini  
> jeongin : 🦊🍞

**seventeen stars**

**mini :** who changed the gc name to ‘seventeen stars’ and how long has it been like this and why

**hyunE❣️ :** jisung changed it a couple 'o days ago i think

**🦊🍞 :** its seventeen stars because lix is five star michelin

**🦊🍞 :** sung has six stars in his name

**🦊🍞 :** and then there are six others who are also stars i think

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** exactly!

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** basic math seungmin

**mini :** ok

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** we are All Stars

**five star michelin :** Hey Now! You’re an All Star!

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** and seventeen stars is an alliteration!!!

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** so it flows nicely off your tongue and it looks nice

**pabbin :** and minho agreed to that?

**❌leeNO❌ :** ✔️leeYES✔️

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** of COURSE minho was leeYES about it

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** i just explained why its an amazing and clever name

**pabbin :** of course i should have known better

**🦊🍞 :** and isnt minho part of that jisung protection squad or something?

**hyunE❣️ :** oh right yeah is that still a thing?

**mini :** ???

**five star michelin :** oh i remember that too!

**five star michelin :** wasnt chan part of that too?

**❌leeNO❌ :** ❌leeNO❌

**❌leeNO❌ :** not officially yet

**❌leeNO❌ :** its still in progress so im glad some of you actually paid attention

**🐺 :** uhh yeah i guess haha

**❌leeNO❌ :** does anyone else wanna be part of the HJPS?

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** Han Jisung Protection Squad…?

**❌leeNO❌ :** ✔️leeYES✔️

**mini :** are u two actually serious?

**🐺 :** well

**🐺 :** its not a bad thing to want to protect your friends is it?

**hyunE❣️ :** oh my god

**hyunE❣️ :** is that what it is about tho?

**🦊🍞 :** hyunjin is asking the real questions here

**pabbin :** what is it about then?

**five star michelin :** isnt it also about the feeling behind it?

**hyunE❣️ :** Exactly

**mini :** what does that even mean tho

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** yeah what does that mean

**❌leeNO❌ :** it means whatever you want it to mean

**🐺 :** it means we want to protect our friend

**❌leeNO❌ :** does anyone else wanna be part of the HJPS?

**❌leeNO❌ :** dont be shy

**❌leeNO❌ :** if u r shy anyway just sent a priv message ;))

**❌leeNO❌ :** or come to me in person were all living in the same dorm dont be shy

**❌leeNO❌ :** channie u dont have to im counting u in

**🦊🍞 :** good luck ig

**❌leeNO❌ :** thanks

**five star michelin :** yeah good luck!

  
  
  


**pabbin + 🐺**

**pabbin :** hey channie

**pabbin :** uhhh

**pabbin :** who are part of the HJPS already?

**pabbin :** or was the whole thing a joke?

**🐺 :** it wasnt!

**🐺 :** just me n minho are part of it thus far

**pabbin :** ok

**pabbin :** can i be part of it as well?

**🐺 :** yes ofc!!

**🐺 :** anyone can join!!

**🐺 :** the only requirement is caring about jisung!

**🐺 :** ill add u to the gc

  
  


**HJPS!**

_ 🐺 added pabbin to HJPS! _

**❌leeNO❌ :** welcome changbin!

**❌leeNO❌ :** im proud of you

**pabbin :** thank u ig

**pabbin :** pls dont tell jisung im part of this tho

**❌leeNO❌ :** why not?

**🐺 :** because its embarrassing minho!

**pabbin :** exactly

**pabbin :** i cant have him know that i care

**🐺 :** oh

**🐺 :** well i do want him to know that i care abt him 

**❌leeNO❌ :** ok

**🐺 :** btw minho

**❌leeNO❌ :** yeah?

**🐺 :** do you have any plans for the HJPS?

**❌leeNO❌ :** ✔️leeYES✔️

**❌leeNO❌ :** im working on it

**❌leeNO❌ :** but of course i am open to suggestions

**❌leeNO❌ :** there is no such thing as hierarchy in the HJPS

**pabbin :** what kind of plans?

**❌leeNO❌ :** its a surprise

**pabbin :** do i need to be scared…?

**❌leeNO❌ :** ❌leeNO❌

**🐺 :** it cant be that scary if its for jisung right?

**pabbin :** …

**pabbin :** i sure hope its not

  
  


★☆★

  
  


**HJPS!**

**❌leeNO❌ :** Dear Members of the HJPS!

**❌leeNO❌ :** I have lovely news

**🐺 :** oh?

**pabbin :** what is it?

**❌leeNO❌ :** if you all would meet me in my room?

**❌leeNO❌ :** i have kicked seungmin and hyunjin out already

**pabbin :** ah so thats why seungmin was complaining…

**🐺 :** c u soon!

  
  
  


changbin was kind of nervous to go to minho’s room, because he wasn’t actually prepared to  _ do _ anything for the HJPS.  _ yes _ , he had asked to be part of the Han Jisung Protection Squad himself, but he didn’t think that he’d have to actually physically  _ do _ anything. that wasn’t what he signed up for, was it?

“hey bin.” chan greeted him as they encountered each other in the hallway in front of minho’s room.

“hey chan.” he greeted back. 

they looked at each other in silence. neither of them made the first move to open the door to minho’s room. changbin because he was nervous, and chan also because changbin was nervous.

“are you okay? how long have you been standing here—?” chan was cut off by minho opening the door to his room.  _ thank goodness, now i don’t have to answer the question _ — _ wait…? am i really happy that minho interrupted us? _

“great! come in!” minho took both of their wrists and pulled them into the room before closing the door behind him. changbin stumbled forward and almost tripped over a—  _ a sewing machine?! _

“watch your step, there’s a sewing machine on the floor.” minho warned them. 

“i almost tripped over that thing!” changbin complained. 

“that’s why i warned you guys!” minho sighed and stepped over the sewing machine further into the room. changbin let out a huff as well.  _ apparently the jisung protection squad is not too concerned about the protection of their members... _

“i am actually more concerned about…  _ those _ .” chan pointed his finger toward a heap of bright red shiny latex fabric. a bright and proud smile grew on minho’s face.

“right! my surprise!” minho clapped his hands together, shoved his hand into the pile of latex and showed them two full body superhero-like suits, both bright red with accents of another colour. one had pink accents and the other had black accents, while the one still on minho’s bed had mint green accents. 

“i made these for us!” minho beamed at them. changbin’s mouth fell open in surprise.  _ is he serious? _ meanwhile chan was squeaking with laughter in what seemed like delight, leaning on changbin for support. 

“this is  _ amazing _ , minho!” he squeaked out. “you made these yourself?!” 

minho's previously proud and excited demeanor suddenly turned shy as his ears grew red and he lowered the suits before scratching the back of his neck. “yeah, i made them myself.” 

“w-woah.” changbin had no idea that minho could sew, but there was still one thing bothering him. (aside from the way he was starting to feel a little out of place, given how chan and minho were giving each other slight starry eyes.) “do we have to wear these…?” 

“ _ yeah _ .” minho said as if it was obvious. “i mean,  _ duh _ . what else are we going to do with it? hang them up in our rooms?” 

“oh.” the realization now seemed to hit chan as well and his face grew red. “i hadn’t thought of that yet.” 

“what did you think we were going to do? Han Jisung Protection Squad is a pretty self-explanatory name, isn’t it?” minho gestured to one of the suits and turned it around to show the back, revealing the abbreviation  _ ‘HJPS!’ _ embroidered with bright red glitters on a black background in this case, right on the butt of the suit. changbin hoped that the red and pink suit was for him, because the logo stood out the least on the pink background.

“why did you put the name  _ there _ ?!” chan wailed, dramatically covering his eyes with his arm. “i was just considering wearing it, but this is too embarrassing.  _ way too _ embarrassing.” 

“where should i have put it, then? it stands out nicely on there.” minho frowned in confusion. “this one’s yours, by the way, channie.” 

minho handed over the red and black suit to chan, who took it hesitantly. minho then handed over the red and pink suit to changbin,  _ thank goodness _ . 

“don’t be embarrassed, guys! jisung won’t even see the logo, because we will never turn our back on him, am i right?” minho wiggled his eyebrows and changbin snickered at his joke, while chan let out a short laugh as well. changbin was still worried about what they were going to do while wearing those things, though, because he didn’t suppose that they were going to wear it just to wear it. 

changbin was just about to ask about it, but before he could, a knock sounded on the door. 

_ “minho?”  _

it was jisung!  _ fuck _ . changbin began sweating.  _ please don’t come in, please don’t come in,  _ he prayed. jisung couldn’t see him here! he couldn’t know that changbin cared! 

minho quickly snatched the suits back and shoved them under his covers before he jumped over his sewing machine to open the door for jisung. “hi.” 

“hi! do you wanna watch a movie with me—?” jisung cut himself off and peeked over minho’s shoulder. “oh! hi channie, there you are! and binnie! you guys hanging out together? am i interrupting?” 

“no! we were just having a chat. about my sewing machine.” minho waved his hand around casually and chan nodded and gestured to the machine behind minho’s leg. 

“right! little jerry!” jisung cooed at the sewing machine and crouched to pet the machine. “don’t let seungmin or hyunjin bring you down, you hear me? you are not useless.” 

_ jerry…?  _ changbin blinked in confusion at the scene, but chan and minho watched it with fond smiles on their faces. he guessed that it was kind of cute, but changbin was too busy wondering why seungmin or hyunjin would tell jerry such cruel things. maybe they had tripped over the machine as well.

“anyway, uhh, does any of you wanna watch a movie with me?” jisung stood up again and gave the three boys a curious look. minho nodded and chan shrugged, agreeing with a  _ ‘sure’ _ .

“uhh… i’ll pass, i guess.” changbin said. he wasn’t too sure why, but he felt like he would be interrupting those three for some reason, like he would feel even more out of place than he already did.

“okidoki.” jisung happily said. “i’ll get us some snacks! i’ll be expecting you with me on the couch in a couple of minutes!” 

the younger skipped away and changbin felt at ease again, seeing the younger happy. he turned back to minho and chan only to see them still staring at the vacant spot where jisung stood earlier, relaxed smiles painted on their faces. he now remembered why he felt like he would be interrupting them. and why he felt slightly out of place. 

“uhh.” changbin cleared his throat and it seemed to pull minho and chan out of their trance. 

“right! the plan for next time is getting in these suits and doing some protecting!” minho rubbed his hands together in anticipation. 

“that’s right, jisung has a dentist’s appointment later this week!” chan seemed to understand the underlying message, but changbin was just dreading the fact that they had to go out and actually physically do things.  _ yikes _ . 

“exactly.” minho smiled proudly. “so our next meeting is thirty minutes before his appointment! don’t be late, binnie. see you later!”

“have fun watching the movie…” changbin absentmindedly waved the older two goodbye.  _ i sure hope that the suit covers my face too… _

  
  


★☆★

  
  


**seventeen stars**

**mini :** hey guys

**mini :** who wants to go to the grocery store w me?

**five star michelin :** sure thing! ^^

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** i gotta hit the dentists later so thassa nope for me sorry!

**hyunE❣️ :** why are u so violent 😔😔😔

**hyunE❣️ :** ill come w u as well minnie ^^

**mini :** okkies

**🦊🍞 :** i dont wanna

**mini :** okkies

**🐺 :** im busy later

**mini :** thats okay two is enough

**pabbin :** me too

**pabbin :** im busy too

**mini :** thats okay two is enough

**❌leeNO❌ :** ❌leeNO❌ i wont come w u either

**mini :** Thats Okay Two Is Enough

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** have fun grocery shopping my ‘00 broz

**five star michelin :** thx bro

**five star michelin :** u have fun @ the dentist

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** thxx bro 😎😎

**🐺 :** jisung ur appointment is in twenty minutes

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** YES i am aware i am brushing my teeth rn

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** thank u for reminding me uwu <3

**hyunE❣️ :** …

**🦊🍞 :** why am i getting a strange feeling…

**hyunE❣️ :** innie i just realized that soon u will be alone in the dorm with Those Three

**hyunE❣️ :** r u gonna be ok?!

**pabbin :** excuse me

**🦊🍞 :** frick

**🦊🍞 :** changbin isnt that bad tho right

**hyunE❣️ :** ur right

**hyunE❣️ :** thank goodness

**🐺 :** ???

**❌leeNO❌ :** hyunjin.

**❌leeNO❌ :** care to elaborate?

**🦊🍞 :** lol

**hyunE❣️ :** no thank u ^^

**pabbin :** uh oh

**🐺 :** minho its not worth it

**🐺 :** remember our cause

**❌leeNO❌ :** 😒😒

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** haha u r getting away real nice here hyunnie 

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** i would thank channie if i were u uwu

**hyunE❣️ :** 😒😒

**hyunE❣️ :** i gotta go bye

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** me too! byebye 

**🦊🍞 :** 🍞bye

  
  
  


“okay, everyone suited up?” minho adjusted the mask that he had made at the last minute per changbin’s request, because he wanted to stay anonymous, like, okay, but minho kind of got the feeling that changbin wasn’t dedicated enough, to the cause and all.

“do we  _ really _ have to do this…?” changbin murmured as he pulled the latex suit down a little so it wouldn’t creep up his buttcrack. chan was doing the same and minho began to think that he hadn’t taken into account the fact that chan and changbin would fill out the suit a little more than minho when it came to the butt area.  _ whatever, it was hard enough making those suits in the first place.  _

“i honestly thought that we would, like, just protect him in secret. or with words. to each other.” changbin mumbled. 

“changbin! are you not dedicated enough?” minho clapped the shorter on his cheeks with his leather gloves to get him to pay attention and hopefully lift his spirits a little. “this is for jisung!” 

“yeah!” chan agreed. “we are doing this to protect him!” 

changbin let out a sigh. “fine. but if we get caught, i’m out!” 

“yes! let’s go!” minho called out and he pumped his fist up in the air.

“HJPS! let’s go!” chan followed and they left the dorm safely to go after jisung. jeongin was still in his room, so they weren’t caught immediately.  _ for jisung! _

when they left the building, however, jisung was already out of sight.  _ oh no! what time is it?!  _

“oh shit! have we been talking for that long?” chan had pulled his phone out of his fanny pack to look at the time. “only seven minutes until his appointment!”

“shit! we gotta hurry!” minho slapped his fellow club members on the butt and started running. it was about 10 minutes on foot and he was kind of afraid that jisung had already arrived at the dentistry, but they could always still protect him on the way back. 

when they arrived, they just spotted jisung entering the building and so they quickly hid themselves at the side of the building. 

“it's just a checkup, so it won't take long.” chan said as they crouched and he and changbin adjusted their suits a bit. “we can protect him on the way back.” 

“exactly.” minho peeked around the corner to see if they could see the front door from here. they could, so it would be no problem to follow jisung home without being spotted. “let's do this!”

★☆★

jisung received the little card with the date of his next appointment from the assistant and waved them goodbye before leaving the dentistry. as soon as he stepped outside he put on his iconic red headphones and opened his phone to start up a playlist. 

before he started it, a shiver ran through his body out of nowhere and he suddenly got a strange feeling. the feeling of being watched…? jisung looked up from his phone at his surroundings and he swore he heard something, but he couldn't locate it, so he started up his playlist and started walking. 

he hummed along with the songs, trying to ignore the tingly feeling he had that someone was watching him. another shiver ran along his spine as he looked around, but still didn’t see anything. 

_ “watch out!”  _ someone suddenly warned him and jisung immediately stopped in his tracks, just before he walked right into a pole.  _ woah, that was close. _ he looked around to try to see who warned him and pulled his headphones down, letting them rest around his neck after turning off the music.

he squinted,  _ still no one? _

“uhh, thank you mystery person!” jisung said to no one in particular. maybe it was his guardian angel who had warned him just now and he just couldn’t see them.

_ “you’re welcome!”  _ jisung whipped his head around towards the sound and he could swear he saw something red disappear behind a stall on the street.  _ that sounded a lot like minho…? or am i going crazy? minho wasn’t wearing anything red today, though. _

he shrugged and continued walking back to the dorm, but now he  _ definitely  _ heard footsteps behind him.  _ oh my god, i’m being followed. am i going to be robbed? why would they warn me to watch out, though?  _

jisung kept walking for a while, until he reached a part where he thought whoever was following him couldn’t hide easily and whipped himself around without warning. he saw more red disappearing into some bushes on the side of the road.

“a _ ha _ !” he pointed a finger to the butt that was just visible peeking out from the bushes. “i can see your booty in that black and red latex, mystery person!” 

“ _ nooo _ ! my darn gluteus maximus!” the person wailed as he appeared from the bushes. he was wearing some kind of superhero suit, with mask and all, to make the person unrecognizable, but jisung already knew who this was. he recognized that voice and way of speaking everywhere.

“chan?!” jisung exclaimed as he ran over. “ _ channie?! _ ” 

“fuck!” someone in a pink and red suit cursed and sprinted away.  _ changbin?!  _ those short legs were looking a lot like changbin’s. 

“gosh darn it.” a third person in a mint green and red suit appeared from the bushes and pulled a twig out of his hair as he cursed at the person running away.

“minho?!” jisung yelled and the mint green and red man covered his ears at the volume. “whoops. sorry. what are you doing here? why is there ‘ _ HJPS!’  _ on chan’s butt?” 

“who?” the black and red man, who was definitely chan, played dumb as he brushed some leaves off of his suit.

“come  _ on _ , no one says  _ ‘gluteus maximus’ _ but you!” jisung crossed his arms. “and you literally have the abbreviation for han jisung protection squad on your  _ butt _ . i didn’t think you guys were serious!” 

“well, we are.” minho mirrored jisung’s pose and crossed his arms. “we protected you from walking into that pole, didn’t we?” 

jisung pressed his lips together. that was true, even though they had kind of been the reason that he had almost walked into that pole in the first place.  _ but why are they protecting me…? _

“and, f.y.i,” minho held his hand up and turned around before pointing to his behind, showing off the glittery bright red letters matching what was on chan’s behind. “i have one too.”

“wow.” jisung marveled at the pretty letters. “where did you get those suits? they’re so pretty!” 

“minho made them.” chan smiled brightly behind his mask before he pulled his suit down a bit, his face scrunching up a little. “although it’s a bit tight in my g.m. area.” 

jisung’s eyes went wide in surprise and admiration as he turned to minho. “ _ you _ made these? with jerry?! oh my  _ gosh _ ! that’s so cool, minho!”

“yes! minho made these himself!” chan repeated excitedly. the mask wasn’t covering minho’s ears, which were turning as red as the suit he was wearing. jisung couldn’t believe that they had put so much effort into this club or whatever it was. 

“so wait, you guys are really serious about this protection squad? this isn’t some kind of joke?” jisung looked between chan and minho, who looked at each other in search of an explanation.

“well... yeah. we just want to protect you, because we… uhh, we care about you.” chan said and turned to look at minho again. “right?” 

“yeah.” minho confirmed and jisung felt his cheeks heat up.  _ they want to protect me this seriously…?! because they  _ care _ about me?!  _ his heartbeat sped up until it was hammering loudly in his chest and his entire body felt warm and his hands became clammy.

“omg, uhh, you can also just  _ tell me _ that you guys are in love with me, haha.” jisung chuckled as he avoided eye contact with his friends and tried to hide his bright red face. chan choked on his spit and minho’s ears grew even redder. “so, uhh, yeah. uhh. thank you, uhm. bye!” 

jisung turned on around and began sprinting away to the dorm as fast as his twiggy legs could carry him, the breeze refreshingly cool on his overheating face. he heard quick footsteps behind him but he didn’t dare look back anymore, afraid that he would notice how good chan and minho actually looked in those skintight latex suits.  _ no! don’t think about that!  _

“be careful that you don’t trip!” chan called over just as jisung almost tripped over a loose tile in the pavement. 

“thank you!” jisung yelled back.  _ why are they so sweet?! ugh! just a little more until the dorm…! _

he saw seungmin, felix and hyunjin coming back from the grocery store, but he couldn’t really stop to help them with the bags, could he? his face was probably still beet red.  _ although… _ jisung was kind of curious what minho and chan would do if he would stop to help carry the grocery bags. 

“hey, brothers!” jisung called over and they all turned around, their eyes widening in shock as they probably spotted chan and minho running after him. he came to a stop and held his arms out. “let me take some of those bags.” 

he panted heavily as he took felix’s bags.

“what the fuck is going on—?!” hyunjin shrieked as he stumbled back before felix cut him off with a loud exclamation.

“ _ haiya! _ ” their freckled friend karate kicked chan right in the crotch and karate punched minho in his stomach. chan fell to his knees with a loud groan as he clutched his private parts and minho stumbled back with a grunt and felix readied himself to finish them off, but jisung couldn’t let that happen.

“ _ felix! stop! _ ” jisung yelled as loud as possible before he set the grocery bags down and hurried to chan and minho to see if they were okay. his eyes flicked all over the two in panic as he saw their pained expressions. “oh god.”

“huh?” felix blinked in confusion and frowned as he stood upright and pointed to the two in the red suits. “weren’t these creeps following you?”

“what the heck is going on, jisung?” seungmin demanded.

“they aren’t creeps! they are chan and minho!” jisung rubbed their arms soothingly as he tried to ease their pain a bit.

“why were you running away from them, then?” felix asked in confusion. 

“you know what, we have some things that need to be cooled as soon as possible, so you guys can explain…  _ this _ back in the dorm.” seungmin pulled jisung, chan and minho upright before he got his grocery bags again and resumed walking to the dorm. jisung also reached out to take one of the bags again, but his arm was stopped.

“don’t worry, we’ll handle that.” chan said in a strained voice. his knees were shaking with every step and minho was a bit hunched over as they both took one bag and followed seungmin to the dorm. jisung’s cheeks heated up all over again.

“what the fuck.” hyunjin breathed out as he shook his head in disbelief. “what the actual fuck.” 

  
  


chan and minho carried the grocery bags all the way to the fridge and didn’t let jisung touch them with even a finger. it wasn’t really protecting him, jisung thought, maybe it was protecting jisung from physical fatigue, and that was pretty thoughtful of them and jisung honestly didn’t really know what to think because if he thought for too long about it, his heart would go into overdrive and there was no protecting him from the butterflies invading his stomach.

he couldn’t even concentrate on anything anymore, not when jeongin burst out in an absolute  _ cackling _ fit when he saw chan and minho, or when changbin came out of his room wearing normal clothing. the only thing that he could do was stare at his two friends who were wearing those ridiculously bright, but also very pretty, suits, trying to keep his gaze to their faces and not to anywhere else.

“we already told you guys that this is for our HJPS cause.” minho said. again, apparently. 

“that’s really nice of you guys.” hyunjin nodded in understanding, but jisung felt a  _ ‘but’ _ coming. “ _ but _ … why are you guys dressed up like this? why was jisung running away from you? can’t you guys just protect him, uhh… like felix did today?” 

“this outfit is so that we do this anonymously.” chan explained. “because we don’t need any credit or repayment for this.” 

_ oh my gosh. _ jisung felt his face heat up all over again. “let me at least give you guys a kiss as a repayment!” he blurted out and he ignored jeongin being caught in a cackling fit all over again. minho and chan whipped their masked heads towards the younger and jisung spotted their faces colouring red behind their masks.

“jesus.” seungmin sighed and felix grinned at him. “can’t you guys just tell each other your intentions straight up?” 

“i just did, though?” jisung gave his friend a confused look. “i just told them that i want to give them a thank you kiss!” 

“almost there, sweets.” jeongin snickered and patted jisung and suit-guys on their shoulders before he turned to changbin. “and by the way, where did  _ you _ run off to earlier?” 

“n-nowhere!” changbin’s eyes went wide in shock and he waved his hands in defense. “i was just in my room!”

“lies!” jeongin accused him, but he seemed to let it go after those words.  _ that’s right, wasn’t changbin the one in the pink and red suit…? or not?  _

“were you with—” jisung began, looking at changbin, but he was cut off by his older friend.

“no!” he immediately denied. “i was in my room and i fell asleep. goodbye!” 

the boy ran away and jisung thought it was a pretty similar way of running to the pink and red suited boy from earlier, but maybe that was just his imagination running wild. he turned back to the suit-guys of whom he  _ did _ know the identity and couldn’t help but blush  _ again _ . when would his blood get tired of rushing around in his body and hanging out in his face all day?

“okay—! off with the masks! you two are getting a kiss!” jisung pointed to his friends and hoped that they wouldn’t notice his probably very obvious blush. 

“do we have to…?” chan muttered.

“it’s to protect my dignity.” jisung explained as he already approached his friends and made grabby hands at them. “c’mere.”

minho took off his mask to show jisung his  _ gorgeously  _ sculpted face and eyes you could get lost in so easily and—  _ okay, woah there. let’s take a breather, jisung. chillax for a bit. you’re just going to give him a little kissie on the cheek. since when am I so… lovesick, by the way? _

jisung leaned forward and placed his hands on minho’s shoulders to place a soft and short kiss on his cheek, turning away from him again before he could notice that minho’s ears were on fire. he was also too busy admiring chan’s pretty face as he removed his mask to notice minho’s fingers lingering where jisung had given him a kiss earlier. 

jisung then leaned over to chan and this time he placed his hands a little more near his neck, because chan was a little shyer than minho and leaned away from jisung as he let out a choked squeak. jisung planted his lips right on chan’s soft and squishy cheek and smooched it.

“okay! thank you!” jisung announced before he ran away again before he would explode in front of his— his  _ what _ , exactly? friends? protectors? big fat crushes? all of the above? he didn’t want to think about it too hard right now. that would come later. now he just ran away from the red-suited and now also red-faced individuals, oblivious to the fact that their hearts were pounding just as quickly as his own. 

  
  
  


**HJPS!**

**🐺 :** first mission accomplished…?

**❌leeNO❌ :** we got a thank you kiss

**❌leeNO❌ :** so i guess

**❌leeNO❌ :** ✔️leeYES✔️

**pabbin :** you guys got thank you kisses?

**pabbin :** nice

**❌leeNO❌ :** maybe if you would reveal yourself you would have gotten one too

**pabbin :** well…

**pabbin :** you guys know what?

**pabbin :** i think im not really suited for this club

**🐺 :** why not? :((((

**pabbin :** i want to protect jisung of course

**pabbin :** but i dont think i have it in me to do it this way… ://

**pabbin :** too high of a risk to get found out

**❌leeNO❌ :** weak

**❌leeNO❌ :** but we thank you for your services bin

**🐺 :** exactly!

**🐺 :** this way might not be for everyone

**🐺 :** speaking of…

**🐺 :** when is our next mission?!

**❌leeNO❌ :** we never rest!

**🐺 :** thats right!!

**🐺 :** but i kinda wanna take off the suit now

**🐺 :** its kinda cramped in my gm area

**❌leeNO❌ :** of course im sorry

**❌leeNO❌ :** but i gotta say that your gm area Does look Good in the suit

**🐺 :** 😳😳😳

**pabbin :** okay uuhhhh 

**pabbin :** maybe i should leave this gc and leave you two to it 

**pabbin :** byyyeeeee good luck

_ pabbin left the group _

  
  


★☆★

  
  


**seventeen stars**

**mini :** hjps

**🐺 :** yeah?

**❌leeNO❌ :** sup?

**mini :** i am fed up

**🐺 :** ???

**hyunE❣️ :** are u okay minnie?

**mini :** i am fed up w jeongin complaining to me abt jisung complaining to Him abt u guys!

**🦊🍞 :** why are u making ME the bad guy!!

**❌leeNO❌ :** complaining…?

**🐺 :** really…?

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** :O!!!

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** i am NOT complaining!! >:(((

**five star michelin :** dont be sad guys :((

**hyunE❣️ :** why is minnie complaining abt jeongin complaining to him abt u complaining to him abt the hjps then?

**hyunE❣️ :** ok my head hurts from typing that all out jesus

**five star michelin :** im proud of u hyunnie

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** yeah me too u did great bro 

**mini :** you took one for the team thank you

**pabbin :** supportive family <3

**🐺 :** <3

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** ANYWAY

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** i have not been complaining to innie 

**🦊🍞 :** are u sure?

**🦊🍞 :** because you were sighing and pouting and all

**❌leeNO❌ :** sungie u can’t Not tell us, the Han Jisung Protection Squad, if we are making u uncomfortable in Any Way

**❌leeNO❌ :** we just want to protect u ://

**🐺 :** exactly :((

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** but u guys arent doing anything wrong!! 

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** i am very very very Very VeRy VERY grateful !! <3<3

**🐺 :** but…?

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** ...but…?

**❌leeNO❌ :** is jeongin lying?

**🦊🍞 :** i Do Not lie

**🦊🍞 :** i may interpret things the wrong way

**🦊🍞 :** but he was def pouting and sighing

**hyunE❣️ :** those are signs of complaining

**hyunE❣️ :** but also of something else……………?

**pabbin :** signs of perhaps something else indeed…?

**five star michelin :** wow binnie !!

**pabbin :** heh

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** nothing i just love u two unconditionally!

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** minho channie u are the sweetest ppl alive!!!!!!!!!

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** and just so yk

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** u can always confess to me if u guys are so in love w me hahaha

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** ha ha

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** haha

**❌leeNO❌ :** but there is still something bothering u?!

**🐺 :** is there anything we can do?!

**mini :** please…

**five star michelin :** why dont u guys talk in person w each other? ^^

**mini :** pls...

**hyunE❣️ :** great idea lixie 

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** yeah maybe we should?

**❌leeNO❌ :** ok

**🐺 :** okidoki!

  
  


chan's heart was pounding loudly in his ears as he left his room to meet up with minho and jisung to talk. he wondered why he was nervous. maybe it was because he was afraid that he and minho had still somehow managed to make jisung uncomfortable with their protection squad. 

jisung hadn't seemed particularly uncomfortable when he and minho had followed him every time he would run an errand. or when they would knock on his door when jisung had been huddled up in his room all day, (all suited up, because jisung had complimented their suits so many times,) to check up on him and maybe offer him to do something together. (sometimes doing something together just meant that the three of them would squish themselves together in jisung's bed and watch youtube together while inevitably ending up cuddling.) in fact, jisung had insisted to thank them for everything they did, even though the whole point of the HJPS was to protect without needing anything in return. 

chan's ears heated up whenever he thought about jisung's thank yous, the thank you kisses on the cheek or the warm thank you hugs or the sweet thank you compliments he would give them. it always managed to fill chan with warm and fuzzy feelings and he felt like jisung knew, because of the way he would get all red faced and tell them  _ 'you can also just tell me that you guys are in love with me!' _ . 

and maybe they did have feelings for jisung, because chan also fondly remembered every time that he and minho would talk about jisung together, mostly gushing about the younger's sweet thank you methods to deal with the fuzzy feelings that it brought them. but chan had also noticed that those fuzzy feelings didn't go away when he was talking to minho and his skin always tingled whenever minho would help him in and out of his suit. he didn’t seem less affected by minho than he was by jisung, and neither was it the other way around.

chan was nervous, because if jisung was uncomfortable in any way about this whole thing, then that meant it may all be over soon, and chan definitely didn't want it to be over any time soon.

minho was already sitting on the couch in the living room when chan and, not too long after, jisung also joined him. minho's expression was schooled as always, but chan noticed that his knuckles were white from squeezing the hem of his shirt in nervousness. jisung probably also noticed. 

“don't be nervous, guys! i promise you that you two haven't done anything wrong!” jisung was quick to assure them as he took one of each of their hands in his own, squeezing them softly as he crouched in front of the couch. chan felt minho, maybe unconsciously, take his other hand. 

“why were you sighing and pouting about us?” chan looked into jisung's pretty round and sparkling eyes and almost lost himself in them. he blinked to keep himself alert, this was about jisung maybe feeling uncomfortable, not about his own feelings. 

“because actually i feel like you guys are  _ so _ sweet and considerate to me and i feel like i can't show you how much i appreciate that.” jisung threw the words out at an incredible speed. “so i was pouting and sighing because i didn't know how to show you how much i  _ want _ to return the favor and protect you guys too in some way!” 

chan blushed and minho let out a chuckle. “jee, you can also just  _ say _ that you're in love with us, haha.” the latter rolled his eyes almost nervously and chan felt him squeeze his hand a bit. 

“hey!” jisung called out. 

“a-anyway, you already thank us enough for everything. we don’t need thanks in the first place.” chan turned back to jisung and reassured him with a smile. jisung smiled back for a moment, but his expression faltered a little in hesitancy. 

“i feel like you guys don't  _ understand _ , though.” jisung pouted a bit and chan's heart ached. “there's so much i want to tell and show you guys about how much i—” 

jisung froze mid sentence, his mouth still hanging open a little. minho and chan frowned at each other and minho let go of chan's hand to wave his own in front of the younger's face. 

“hello? how much you  _ what _ ?” minho poked him in his full cheek and chan joined him until they successfully got jisung's attention. 

“i have an idea!” a bright heart shaped smile appeared on his face and chan's heart skipped a beat.  _ gosh i love it when he smiles like that.  _

jisung stood up and kissed both of their hands before he let go and skipped away. 

“oh my goodness he is so cute.” minho breathed out as his gaze lingered after the younger and he blindly searched for chan's hand to squeeze. 

“i know right?” 

  
  


★☆★

  
  


_ “AAAAA!!”  _

a glass shattering screech sounded through the dorm and minho shot up.  _ oh no! jisungie?! _ he wasn’t wearing his suit, but there was no time for that now! if jisung was yelling like that, he probably needed help asap, so minho jumped up from his bed and sprinted to the living room where the sound had come from.

there stood jisung, all red faced next to the table where his laptop was placed open, but the screen was dark. the rest of his roommates were there as well, panting and wide eyed as they all looked at jisung in concern.

“what’s wrong?!” “what’s going on?” “why did you yell?” they all began asking through each other.

“i have something very urgent to tell you guys!” jisung said with an equally urgent expression. everyone raised their eyebrows in question as jisung turned to his laptop and unlocked it to show a powerpoint presentation, all pink and red with hearts and stars and rainbows and flowers around big bold red letters saying:  _ ‘REASONS WHY I LOVE BANG CHAN AND LEE MINHO.’ _

_ wait. what?! _ minho’s brain immediately crashed.

“oh, it’s just this, okay.” jeongin nodded in understanding and relief before he turned around to leave the room again.

“phew. i thought you were going to die for a second.” hyunjin let out a big sigh and wiped some sweat from his forehead and went to follow jeongin.

“okay, you’re just going to finally say something. good.” seungmin nodded in approval and began leaving as well. everyone seemed to slowly leave the living room and minho was distracted from his rapidly beating heart and he couldn’t help but snicker a little.

“hey! guys! i’m serious!!” jisung urged them. “hey! chan—!  _ chan _ !!  _ you  _ of all people should at least stay—!! CHANNIE!” 

minho full on cackled as he watched jisung latch onto chan’s arm and throw his whole weight into pulling the older boy back to the table, but chan was struggling to get out of his grip, his ears a fiery red. (not that minho’s ears weren’t beginning to get pretty warm either as he again realized what jisung was going to tell them.) 

“nooo…” chan let out strangled noises as he tried to escape jisung’s tight grip. “it’s embarrassing! i don’t deserve to hear it!” 

“ _ channie! _ accept my love!” jisung whined as he kept pulling, but he was obviously not strong enough to get any movement in the older and so he turned his head to look at minho with pleading eyes. minho grinned and came over to help jisung pull chan over to the table. 

chan eventually relented, but he kept his face hidden behind his hands, only peeking between his fingers shyly. minho himself felt a bit shy as well, but he couldn’t let jisung see that. (although he couldn’t hide his gosh darn red ears.) 

“okay, so i want to tell you guys something very important.” jisung composed himself a bit before he showed them the title slide of the powerpoint again. “the reasons why i— yeah, why i love you guys.” 

jisung flicked his eyes between his laptop and his two friends, a light pink dusting his cheeks. minho wanted to somehow reassure him, but he kind of was nervous as heck himself. and he was generally bad with words, so he wasn’t sure what to say either. 

“okay, tell us.” he just said and gave the younger one a small smile while elbowing chan to maybe say something too.

“y-yeah.” chan agreed, his voice muffled by his hands still covering his face partly. jisung’s face lightened a little and he nodded with renewed vigor. 

“okay!” he clicked to the next slide, which was a slide full of pictures of the three of them together and minho’s heart skipped a beat. maybe he should hold chan’s hand for support, but chan’s hands were occupied with covering his face.  _ gosh darn.  _

“so, first of all i really appreciate all of the fun moments we shared together.” jisung clicked through a couple of slides, keeping his eyes on the screen, only looking at minho and chan every once in a while. minho was actually surprised how many photos there were of a combination of the three of them together, and he knew that they definitely hadn’t taken pictures every time they had done something together.

jisung kept clicking for a while, he had even edited some pictures with the three of them, adding stickers and text and stuff around them. “okay, uhh, so next up is that i really appreciate you guys in general. i don’t want to sound superficial, but, uhh…”

jisung clicked to more slides of pictures, this time it were just pictures of minho and chan. selfies, pictures that jisung or their other roommates had taken and the like. of course jisung had gone all out with adding hearts and stickers around them. 

“you guys are really pretty…” jisung murmured, his face growing from pink to red, as he kept clicking through more and more slides of just pictures of chan and minho, some of them were pictures of them in their HJPS suits.  _ oh my gosh. _ chan hid his face more behind his hands as he let out an embarrassed sound and minho rubbed his hot ears. “uhh— maybe i went a little too far with the pictures, uhh— just— i think it’s almost over, uhh…”

jisung clicked through what felt like over a hundred slides of just pictures of the two of them with hearts all around it and minho felt like he could explode any second and he didn’t even want to imagine what chan felt like right now. at some point there were a couple of  _ ‘chan dimple appreciation’  _ slides and  _ ‘minho sculpture face appreciation’ _ slides and maybe even more but jisung sped through them. minho and chan couldn’t hold back their snickers anymore.

“okay.” jisung stopped at a slide just showing hearts and two lists of things he liked about chan and minho. he turned to them and began speaking. “so you guys also have amazing personalities. channie, you are so sweet and caring and sometimes you forget to take care of yourself because you put others above yourself, and i’m glad that usually minho is there to scold you about it and take care of you, but i also want to take care of you, even though i sometimes don’t know how. you are so creative and you are open minded and you can do everything but you’re humble about it. you are very fun to tease because you get all embarrassed and it’s adorable. you are adorable.” 

chan let out another embarrassed squeak and minho pried one of his hands off his face to hold it. “i agree.” minho said, squeezing the hand.

“and minho,” jisung turned to minho and minho let out a breath in preparation. “you are so unique, but in an incredibly good way, in a way that i like and in a way that fits me. and you say you don’t really care about people, but i can tell that you care about your friends a  _ lot _ . you are always able to read me and chan and the rest perfectly and you often know exactly what we need when we are upset or out of it. and heck, you even created a club to protect me! that’s, like, unbelievable. i still can’t believe you two did that.” 

minho let out a chuckle. he did care a lot about his friends, and he was glad that jisung appreciated it, because he never really told anyone with words. he felt chan squeeze his hand.

“you are also incredibly funny and a conversation with you is never boring. you are passionate and also so open minded and aware of your surroundings. you never hold grudges even though you can get annoyed at trivial things sometimes.” jisung continued. “your unconditional love for your cats is also adorable.” 

“so, in short.” jisung clicked to the last slide, his cheeks still pink. “i love you guys.” 

“we love you too, sungie.” chan said, his voice a little soft. the last slide was a slide saying  _ ‘in conclusion: i love you guys and you two would make great _ — _ ’  _ minho didn’t have time to process the last part because jisung let out a strangled squeak and quickly closed his laptop. 

“huh? what was that last slide?” minho looked up at jisung to see that his face had become bright red again. he was biting his lower lip and kind of sweating? minho turned to chan to see if he had read it, but chan had been talking, so minho didn’t have a lot of hope. he turned back to jisung. “sung?” 

“nothing!” he squeaked. “just that i love you guys! a lot.”

“are you sure?” chan leaned forward to place a hand on jisung’s shoulder and tried to make eye contact. “you just showed us a hundred slide powerpoint about what you love about us, how bad can it be? we won’t judge.” 

“hundred and sixty.” jisung murmured. “it was a hundred and sixty slides…” 

“damn.” minho said, feeling shy once again because of jisung’s dedication to this. “i don’t think the HJPS can top that.” 

“it can!” jisung immediately said. “and it does. it does. and if you guys want to know what’s on the last slide—”

“we do.” chan and minho assured him immediately.

“—okay.” jisung licked his lips and chewed a bit on his lower lip again as chan and minho looked at him expectantly. minho’s heart was pounding in anticipation of what he was going to say, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up too much either. “so, uhh… i was in  _ a mood _ when i made this powerpoint, as you can probably tell. a very sappy mood. and so the last slide says that you guys would be… wouldmakegreatboyfriends.” 

jisung immediately squeezed his eyes shut after he finished his sentence and shrank into himself.  _ boyfriends?! _ minho’s heart sped up  _ even _ more. “you mean  _ your _ boyfriends?!” he blurted out.

“yeah…” jisung mumbled. “i’m sorry.” 

“no!” chan let go of minho’s hand to wrap his arms around jisung and rub his arms and shoulders soothingly. “we— well,  _ i _ would, uhh— i don’t mind that idea!” 

“me neither.” minho stepped closer as well, but he wasn’t sure what to do with his hands. “as we both said, you know? you can just  _ say _ that you’re in love with us. so, uhh. yeah. you kind of did. and now we are telling you as well, by saying we don’t mind— uhh… chan please save me.” 

chan let out a laugh. 

“you’re doing great, though, minho, i understand!” jisung smiled brightly and then looked between chan and minho. “so you guys, uhh… feel the same way about each other too?” 

“ _ yes _ .” they both immediately answered and the three of them burst out in laughter. minho felt so relieved, even though in hindsight everyone’s feelings had been kind of obvious. 

they spoke about their feelings for a bit, about how long they had been feeling this way already and jisung complained about having to deal with his two crushes forming a protection squad for him. “imagine how i felt when i found out! i had sleepless nights thinking about you guys in those suits!” 

“okay, okay, if you remind me about us in those suits one more time today i’m going to explode.” chan held his hand up and minho chuckled. a big grin grew on jisung’s face and minho knew that that meant trouble.  _ or maybe not this time. _

“how about a kiss, then?” jisung suggested and chan’s face grew even redder. “i-if you want.” 

“yeah, no, yes. i do want that.” chan stuttered. “but i think— you two can go first. i need a moment.” 

“but you two are the HJPS, don’t you two want to go first, actually?” jisung suggested. 

“i think you two should go first, i can wait.” minho countered, not necessarily because he wanted to be difficult, but more because he thought that jisung could kiss some confidence into chan. jisung sighed and pouted in thought.

“i know! let’s play rock paper scissors to decide!” jisung clapped his hands together with a grin. “the person who loses has to wait and the person who wins can kiss the other two first!” 

minho let out a chuckle, but that was actually a decent plan, and so they played rock paper scissors until minho lost first and he didn’t mind at all. chan and jisung then played and jisung won, so minho guessed that he and chan really were the han jisung protection squad, letting jisung win. (as if you can let someone win in rock paper scissors.) 

“yes!” jisung cheered happily and turned to chan. minho felt his heart flutter at the sight, but maybe he should look away.  _ or not? would they mind…? _ jisung and chan didn’t seem to mind as they just stared at each other with fond looks. jisung eventually noticed that chan wasn’t going to make the first move and so he took the initiative to cup the other’s cheeks and drag his thumbs along his cheekbones before he leaned in and softly kissed him. 

on one hand minho wanted to leave and let them take their time with this, but on the other hand he couldn’t wait to kiss them both silly as soon as possible. chan and jisung parted and they both couldn’t hold back big smiles. 

“ack! channie you are so  _ cute _ !” jisung sighed as he placed kisses all over chan’s face and pulled him into a big hug after. chan giggled and minho thought he was going to die of fondness. 

“says  _ you _ !” chan snickered and he pushed the younger boy towards minho. “come on, go kiss minho now, he deserves it.” 

jisung bumped against minho and minho instinctively wrapped his arms around the boy’s narrow waist. jisung placed his hands on minho’s chest and minho couldn’t wait any longer, so he leaned forward to kiss jisung’s soft lips. and oh it was so nice,  _ so nice _ that minho almost sighed into it. 

minho’s heart was about to boom out of his chest when they parted and he squeezed jisung’s sides, making him laugh that adorable laugh of him. he had to hold himself back and make sure that he wouldn’t kiss him again before he would kiss chan. he also had to hold jisung back from giving him kisses all over his face because he would definitely want to return the gesture.

“okay, chan, quick!” minho motioned chan to come over with rapid hand gestures while he kept jisung a safe distance away from him. 

“no! take your time guys!” jisung said and he snatched minho’s hands to place a quick kiss on those before he pushed minho towards chan. “please.”

“of course.” chan said as he shyly regarded minho. minho pulled chan closer by his shirt and he had to take a second to compose himself after his bold actions, but chan seemed to have gained some confidence himself, because he was the first to lean forward and kiss minho softly. 

chan’s big lips were also incredibly nice to kiss and the way chan had his hands on minho’s hips made him shiver.  _ gosh i am the luckiest bastard in the world. _

★☆★

**seventeen stars**

**mini :** so did u guys do the thing?

**🦊🍞 :** please notify us if the living room is safe again

**five star michelin :** guys dont distract them!

**five star michelin :** and isnt it cuter if they tell us in person?

**pabbin :** can they handle that?

**hyunE❣️ :** that is a great question

**mini :** yeah we all know how awkward and oblivious those three can be

**🦊🍞 :** i accidentally walked into the living room a couple of minutes ago and jisung was still having his presentation so idk how it went

**🦊🍞 :** that presentation is pretty uhhhhh

**🦊🍞 :** sappy

**hyunE❣️ :** nice

**five star michelin :** thatll do it i hope

**mini :** it better

**❌leeNO❌ :** ✔️leeYES✔️

**❌leeNO❌ :** ✔️leeYES✔️

**❌leeNO❌ :** ✔️leeYES✔️

**pabbin :** ??

**hyunE❣️ :** are u having a stroke?

**❌leeNO❌ :** ❌leeNO❌

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** ^u^

**five star michelin :** oh my gosh!

**five star michelin :** you did the thing?!

**mini :** you Finally did the thing?!

**🐺 :** if u mean confess our feelings

**🐺 :** then yes!

**🐺 :** we did the thing!

**❌leeNO❌ :** jisungs presentation was awesome

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** thxx <3<3<3<3<3<3

**🦊🍞 :** so….

**🦊🍞 :** does that mean no more HJPS?

**❌leeNO❌ :** ❌leeNO❌

**🐺 :** we will always want to protect jisungie

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** i certainly dont mind ^^

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** it would be a waste to never wear those suits again

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** they look amazing

**🦊🍞 :** omg ew

**five star michelin :** cute

**pabbin :** oh god

**hyunE❣️ :** oh

**mini :** ok

**❌leeNO❌ :** HJPS forever!!

**🐺 :** HJPS forever!!

**★☆★HAN★☆★ :** HJPS forever!!

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, thank you for reading!  
>   
> i know that it sometimes takes a lot of energy to come up with a good thing to comment, but don't feel any pressure to leave a Good Comment, i appreciate any comment, even if it's only 'thx' or 'made me laugh' or 'sdjkfklsdjklf', it makes me happy :D  
>   
> anyway i hope everyone has a nice day and i hope that this fic could somehow make you laugh or make you feel a little happy for a moment!  
>   
> take care everyone <3  
>   
> you can find me on:  
> [Tumblr](https://skz-vla.tumblr.com)  
> And on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kersenvla) if you're interested!  
> <3


End file.
